HOR: Touchstone of Ra
by dandelion657
Summary: Sequel to House of Rangers. Now that Nina's back in school and things have been surprisingly normal, it's time for graduation. However, for Sibuna, nothing can ever go quite how it's planned. Set in the House of Rangers universe, based off of the HOA series finale, Touchstone of Ra. Canon pairings for most part.


**HOR: Touchstone of Ra**

_A/N: This is the slightly AU sequel to House of Rangers. Nina is back at Anubis House for the rest of the school year and it is now months later. Everyone is graduating, and Nina is there to graduate with them. Lauren moved to England with Nina and they keep in touch with the other rangers. The world knows who the samurai rangers are, and everyone at Anubis House knows Nina was one and that was why she left. This is the next story based on the HOA series finale, and this is most likely going to be a one shot. _

_Pairings: Fabian/Nina (Fabina), Jerome/Joy, Alfie/Willow, Patricia/Eddie (Peddie), Mike/Emily, Kevin/Mia, Jayden/Antonio (that pairing has been stuck in my head thanks to a suggestion from a reviewer on the House Of Rangers story). Other couples are canon. KT, Amber, Mick, and Mara are single. They will be in the sequel and paired with others. _

_Also, this story is set in June 2013._

_**Things to know:**_

_The samurai rangers still have their powers and samurizers._

_They're going to fight off the last of the Nighlok (since in the last episode, Octoroo was the only one alive)._

_This will mostly be HOA based._

_Eddie is an earth ninja, since I reference that at some point in this._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

The past six and a half months had been rather peaceful, for once. Well, at least it was for the Anubis House residents. Ever since Nina had returned after completing her duties as a samurai power ranger, there had been no new mysteries, and everything was how it should be. There were occasional press coming to the house to interview Nina about her time as a ranger, given the fact her team had accidentally become public identity.

Since the end of the Nighlok, Nina had gone back to England to finish up school, and she couldn't be happier. Her older sister, Lauren, had decided to move to England as well to be closer to her sister. Jayden remained at the Shiba house, finding his own way in the world. Antonio had gone on a huge fishing trip. Mia went off to culinary school. Kevin went back to training for the Olympics, and though they still heard from him, it wasn't often. Emily and Mike had started dating, and they had gone to Emily's house to help out around there. Nina had been the youngest one on the team and was the only one still in high school.

After getting back to England and enrolling in the school again, Nina had spent a lot of time becoming better friends with everyone, including Mara, Willow, and KT, who she had either not known from before she left or hadn't had a chance to become good friends with from before. Everyone in the house was happy, and they were all fascinated by the tales of Nina fighting off the Nighlok. She also explained more about the attacks at the school, mainly to those involved in Sibuna. She did leave out the times she had come back for a couple of things.

The couples were also happy, and happily dating. Fabian and Nina couldn't have been better in their relationship, and it helped that Fabian had figured out Nina was a ranger long before anyone else. Eddie had known since the day Nina left that she was going to be a ranger, given the fact he lived with his cousin Emily, who happened to be one as well. He and Patricia were still going strong as a couple. The biggest surprise in couples to Nina was Joy and Jerome getting together, as well as Alfie and Willow. Both couples were doing well, but Nina still found it a bit surprising. The only single people in the house were KT and Mara.

At the moment, six and a half months later on a sunny June day, everyone in the school anxiously sat in the classroom, waiting for the final bell to ring. It wasn't just any final bell, though. It was _the _final bell, the one that told all the seniors that they no longer had to sit through boring high school classes and could go on to college. The Anubis residents couldn't wait to leave, and they were all watching the clock, waiting.

"And…" Mr. Sweet was finishing up. "Exciting news. This afternoon, you've all been invited to the museum for a tour of their ancient Egypt exhibition!"

Eddie muttered something to his dad while Jerome made a small comment about why it was always Egypt.

"And so it remains for me to announce our most exceptional student, our valedictorian," Mr. Sweet continued. "Who is…" Everyone knew it was all between Mara and Fabian, and it was going to be a good speech no matter what. "Mara Jaffrey!" The class cheered and congratulated her.

Then everyone fell silent and turned back to the clock, hearing it tick. They were all mouthing down the seconds, and the bell finally rang.

"And that concludes your final lesson," Mr. Sweet announced.

"School is out!" Eddie shouted as papers were thrown around the room and students got up to leave.

* * *

The Anubis residents had almost run back to the house, all grinning and smiling. Fabian had lagged behind them a bit, bummed out at the fact he wasn't valedictorian. The girls were all grouped together, arms linked with someone else's as they entered the home and headed upstairs to their rooms. Once up in the hallway, they stood in a circle, jumping around and cheering about school being out.

"Quiet!" Victor shouted, ending their rapid chatter. He had just come down from the attic and heard them. They all remained quiet, biting their lips to keep from laughing before he left. Once they heard the door shut and knew he was gone, they continued their excited little party.

Mara, Patricia, and Nina went into their room while Joy, Willow, and KT went to theirs. The other three went to join Joy, Willow, and KT, after hearing new voices in the room. They arrived just as Joy asked who the two new girls were.

"I'm Erin," the darker haired girl replied.

"I'm Cassie," the blonde added.

"Newbies," Patricia muttered, a bit shocked.

* * *

Unfortunately, for the old Anubis group, the four new students, Cassie, Erin, Sophia, and Dexter all got accompany them on the museum field trip. The plus side was that they didn't have to stick together during it, meaning they didn't have to talk to anyone they didn't want to. Fabian still appeared bummed out about not being valedictorian, but he tried not to let it show. He and Nina were walking around looking at some of the exhibits.

"So, which one of your teammates are coming for graduation?" Fabian asked.

"Lauren and Jayden, definitely," Nina answered. "Jayden's flying in tonight, so I won't see him until tomorrow. Emily told me that she was going to come for me and Eddie, and that Mike was accompanying her and she had some big surprise for Eddie. Antonio, Mia, and Kevin…I'm not sure about. I think Gran's going to try and make it, but it depends on a few things she's taking care of."

"That's nice," Fabian commented.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Look, Fabian, I know you're upset about not getting valedictorian, but can you let it go? It's supposed to be a good day, and things are how they should be. Would it help if I told you there might be one last mystery to solve?"

"What?" Fabian demanded, looking at his girlfriend in alarm.

"Sarah came to me in a dream last night," Nina sighed. "I don't know why, and I couldn't really tell what she was saying, but it sounded like she was trying to warn me about something."

"Like what?" Fabian wondered.

"I think she said some evil is coming and we have to stop it," Nina shrugged. "I'm gonna go talk to Patricia about it and see what she thinks. Wanna come?"

Fabian shook his head. "I think I'll just look at the other exhibits."

Nina nodded and moved around, leaving Fabian be. Fabian found Jerome and went to keep him from doing something he wasn't supposed to, like flirt with the new girls. From what Nina saw and could overhear, Cassie and Erin were looking to hook up with one of the guys, Eddie was talking to Sophia, and Alfie was hanging out with Willow.

"That one is already taken," Nina heard Patricia comment. She saw Joy and Patricia talking to Cassie and Erin and went over to them. "By me."

"And FYI," Joy added. "If you wanna make it through this week alive, remember that we're the seniors."

"And you're the newbies," Patricia added. Cassie and Erin walked away as Nina joined the two on their way to see Eddie. "Ditched Fabian for a while?"

"Not really, no," Nina rolled her eyes. "Just thought I'd let you two know that we might have one more mystery."

The girls stopped short and looked at Nina. "You're kidding, right?" Joy raised an eyebrow. "I thought the whole thing was done."

"How do you know?" Patricia wondered.

"Sarah," Nina sighed. "She came to me in a dream last night, and if anything that's happened all the other times she's appeared in a dream of mine is something to go by, then we have a mystery of sorts. Just thought I'd give you two a heads up."

"You going around telling Sibuna about it?" Joy asked. Though she hadn't been part of the last mystery, Nina still felt she should know, since Joy did help Sibuna out a time or two.

"I'm going to find Eddie and let him know, and I doubt I'd be able to let Alfie know until later since he and Willow are tied at the hip," Nina nodded.

She excused herself to go find Eddie. When she did, she saw him and Sophia walking into a room that should've been closed off. Deciding to figure out what was going on, and because something inside her told her to follow them, she headed in their direction. When she got there, she heard Sophia talking. "You know, I don't think this room is open to the public," the blonde commented. "Maybe we shouldn't be in here."

"If you're going to survive at Anubis House," Nina spoke as she entered, gaining their attention. "Then you have to know that we tend not to follow all the rules." Then she spotted a pyramid shaped thing is a display case. "Hey, what's that?"

"It's gorgeous," Sophia remarked as the three crowded around it and it lit up.

"Thanks," Dexter grinned as he popped up behind it.

Eddie blinked. "Dexter, what are you doing in here?"

"This place is so educational," Dexter shrugged. "I needed a nap."

"Can none of you read?" a man appeared in the doorway. "No admittance." The four students stood together.

"Sorry, sir," Nina apologized. "We were just wondering what this stone is," she pointed to the pyramid.

"We have exhibits in the main hall," the man continued. "That date back twelve dynasties."

"Yeah, but this one's so pretty," Sophia argued.

The man looked over at the stone. "It arrived last week. They call it…the Touchstone of Ra. One of the five stones that makes up the pyramid of Ra. It has powerful magnetic qualities."

"That makes two of us," Dexter joked.

"It was sent away to a local collector years ago," the man explained. "But it slowly found its way back. Legend says he who completes the pyramid can claim all the gold of Ra himself."

"Gold?" Dexter frowned. "As in gold, gold?"

"Generations have clawed their way toward this prize," the man went on. "Cheating, betraying, slaughtering each other to get the gold."

"That's just a fable though, right?" Dexter hoped.

The man looked hesitant to reply. "Out!" The four scrambled out of the room, the man shutting and locking the door behind them.

When they were out, Nina pulled Eddie away from the other two. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"There's something more to that stone," Nina stated. "I don't know why, but there is. And it might be the reason why Sibuna has to reform."

"Are you serious?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. "We have another mystery?"

"Possibly," Nina bit her lip. "Sarah Frobisher-Smythe appeared in my dream last night, and the only time she does is when there's a mystery to be solved. I've already told Fabian, Patricia, and Joy, and now you. I just gotta let KT and Alfie know."

"And you think whatever Sibuna has to get together for has to do with that stone in there?" Eddie wondered.

Before Nina could answer, Victor's voice boomed across the room. "Time to go, Anubis residents. This way, please."

* * *

When the Anubis residents got back, they walked into the common room. The first thing they all saw was a giant banner that said "Congratulations" and a table of snacks laid out, including Trudy's famous chocolate cake that she reserved for special occasions. Jerome, Alfie, and Dexter all grinned happily at the sight of food. That got the attention of everyone else as all the seniors ran over to the table, hoping to get the good stuff. On the way home, Nina had filled Alfie and KT in on the possible reformation of Sibuna.

Clapping got their attention, and they turned to see Mr. Sweet standing there, not looking too happy. "Everybody, form a line," he ordered. "Now." Secretly, Sibuna members shared a look.

"A little early for graduation, Mr. Sweet?" Jerome joked.

"An exhibit went missing during your museum visit," Mr. Sweet stated.

"You heard Mr. Sweet," Victor shouted as he entered, and the students knew this was not a joke. "And there will be a bag check. Form a circle." Knowing he wasn't to be defied, the students did, Sibuna members standing as close as they could to one another. Eddie, Fabian, and Nina stood together, Nina and Eddie having a silent conversation.

Eddie felt his bag and noticed a change in it. He opened it discreetly and saw the stone. "Nina," he hissed, since the girl was next to him. "Look."

Realizing what was going on, Nina quickly dug it out of Eddie's bag and hid it behind her back, passing it on to Fabian who looked confused. "Go with it," she whispered, thankful no one saw her. Fabian passed it on to Patricia as Mr. Sweet and Victor reached them. Patricia passed it KT, who forwarded it to Cassie. Confused, the blonde continued passing it to Alfie, putting it on his plate not so discreetly. Alfie, unfortunately, didn't understand and Mr. Sweet saw the object.

"Alfred Lewis," he spoke. "You have some explaining to do."

"Look, dad, it wasn't…"

"Edison, did you take this?" Mr. Sweet turned to his son.

"No," Eddie denied. "It was in my bag but I have no idea how it got there."

Victor held it in his hands. "Get out," he commanded. "Get out!"

Everyone scrambled out.

* * *

Everyone in Sibuna was in Fabian and Eddie's room, wondering what was going on and discussing that this was going to be a mystery. However, as they discussed things, the lights went out, and they all knew it wasn't an ordinary power outage. Eddie and Fabian dug around for flashlights, finding a couple. When they did, they turned them on and headed out into the hall, everyone following. They listened to the argument between Victor and Mr. Sweet, all getting questions in their heads.

"What's going on?" Erin asked as she, Cassie, and Sophia came down the stairs. "Is it the electric?" Mara and Joy stood at the top of the stairs.

"Early curfew for you all," Victor stated as Jerome, Alfie, and Dexter joined them all. "In five minutes precisely, I shall want to hear a pin drop." Dexter was the only one who started laughing. Victor and Mr. Sweet left.

"This is creepy," Sophia muttered. "I really hate the dark."

"It's just a power outage," KT assured. She looked at Nina and Eddie. "Right?"

Nina nodded. "Yeah. And so…party tonight? Cellar dare?" Everyone had smiles and a few cheers went up.

"Okay, newbies," Patricia called. "First thing we do is scavenge. Follow me." She led the younger students into the kitchen to grab snacks. Everybody else moved to help as Fabian, Eddie, and Nina remained in the hallway.

"Okay, there's something going on with that stone," Eddie spoke. "We need to tell the others."

"Sibuna," they confirmed.

* * *

"So," Patricia explained as the Anubis House students all made their way into the cellar. "To the right is where Victor stuffs pets." She was leading the new students in while everyone else followed. Most of them had been in the basement before, but a few hadn't and were curious as to what it was like.

"I don't think Victor would appreciate us being down here," Erin commented.

"Aw, are you scared?" Patricia taunted as they gathered around a table to put the food on.

"He spends most nights down here," Joy added in. "Brewing potions, dressing dead weasels in tuxedos…"

"Hanging from the ceiling like a bat," Patricia agreed. A noise was heard.

Erin looked a bit scared. "What was that?"

"It came from over there," Mara turned in the direction the noise came from. She led Cassie, Erin, and Dexter toward the noise while everyone else watched. Jerome and Alfie jumped out of the cabinet, causing the girls to scream. "Jerome!"

"What?" Jerome defended himself. "It's good training."

"Alfie, that wasn't funny!" Willow scolded. She ran upstairs, and Sophia moved to follow her.

Eddie, KT, Fabian, and Nina moved aside to discuss things. "We were there with Sophia and Dexter," Eddie spoke. "Dexter seemed pretty into the legend."

"But why would he set you up?" Fabian asked as they reached Alfie. Dexter walked upstairs. "Nina and I will stay here." Eddie and KT nodded as they headed upstairs. Fabian turned to Nina. "Did you figure out anything else about your dream?"

"Nothing yet," Nina huffed. "But I do know that the stone has something to do with it." Out of nowhere, the ground began to shake, ceasing all conversation. Jerome scrambled up the stairs, only to return saying the door was jammed.

"Take cover!" someone yelled. No one needed to be told twice as they all searched for cover. Not long after they found cover, the ground stopped shaking. They all came out and the party resumed, Eddie, Dexter, KT, Sophia, and Willow the only ones not present.

Jerome heard voices. "Victor!" he hissed just loud enough for everyone to hear. Once again, they all quickly took cover. The candles were blown out and they hid. Eddie, KT, and Sophia entered from the secret passage. Fabian, Alfie, Nina, and Patricia moved to hide with them, telling them to stay quiet.

"Oh, look Mr. Sweet, someone had a party," Victor's voice floated in. "And not invited us." Unfortunately, the power came back on and flashlights were quickly shut off. "Ah, the lights are back on. Perfect timing. Look what we have here, Mr. Sweet."

The two adults found Jerome, Joy, Cassie, and Erin in the cellar. When they were upstairs and no one else was found, Victor continued. "The stone. It's part of the pyramid of Ra."

"The one that's supposed to rain down gold," Mr. Sweet nodded.

"A century ago," Victor pulled out a book. "Alchemists found four of the pyramid stones. But the final one, the touchstone, belonged to the master of this house."

"Frobisher-Smythe," Mr. Sweet realized.

"The alchemists wanted to join forces and share the gold," Victor explained. "But Frobisher refused. When the pyramid is built, a human sacrifice is required in exchange for Ra's gold. Frobisher sent the touchstone away and buried the others somewhere within the grounds of this estate. I have searched for them many times over the years, but without success. I knew this day would come."

Sophia stumbled bit, causing a creaking noise to be heard. "Who's there?" Victor demanded. Fortunately, Dexter stumbled down the stairs.

"Oh, hi Mr. Sweet," he greeted. Mr. Sweet shooed him out and the two men followed him. When they were sure the coast was clear, the Sibuna members came out of hiding.

They gathered around the table, and Eddie spoke. "Victor wants to build the pyramid to get the gold."

"But he has to sacrifice someone first," KT pointed out. "Would Victor really do that?"

"For all the gold of Ra, he might," Sophia answered.

"It's a private conversation," Patricia snapped. "Agent pigtails."

"I want to help you guys," Sophia insisted. "Please? And I can totally keep a secret. I promise."

"I say let her stay," Alfie voted. Nina and Eddie shared a look.

Fabian noticed this and voiced his thoughts. "I think it should really be up to Nina and Eddie. After all, they are the most important people in this."

"I say no," Nina answered. Eddie, at the same time, said yes. The two glared at each other.

"Well, why not?" KT wondered, hoping to keep an argument from ensuing.

"It's too risky," Nina stated. "I've been through this twice, and both times nearly cost me and the others our lives. It's not that I don't want your help, but it's more of a safety and experience thing."

"But it'd be different if one of the others in the house suddenly wanted to do this, wouldn't it?" Eddie challenged.

"If Jerome and Joy wanted to do this, then I would say let them in," Nina shrugged. "They've each played their parts in this during the first two, and they know the dangers. If Willow wanted to join, she at least knows the ropes of the house and she would be able to make a good cover story for us. If Mara wanted in, then I would let her because no one would suspect her of being part of this, and like Willow, she would be able to come up with a good cover story."

"I agree with Nina," Patricia grinned.

Nina continued. "If we let Cassie, Erin, Dexter, or Sophia join, and something happens that they're one of the ones to be sacrificed or something, then do you wanna be the one to explain to their parents what happened? Besides, we've known Mara, Willow, Jerome, and Joy long enough to trust them, where the other four we've known for barely a day."

"Well if she accepts the risk, then let her stay," Eddie argued. The two glared at each other.

"The founder of Sibuna and Chosen One versus the Osirion," Alfie commentated. "Who will win?"

Nina caved. "Fine, but on a trial basis only. She can stay, unless we find something that'll prove she can't be trusted."

"Okay," Eddie continued. "Victor said the stones are buried in the grounds. We have to find them before he does."

Mara, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up. "Okay, what is going on here?" she demanded, startling everyone. They all turned to see her. "Victor is talking about human sacrifice, and you're welcoming Sophia into some secret society. What's Sibuna?"

"Boy are we recruiting today," Alfie joked. "Did somebody place an ad?"

"Why is Victor talking about human sacrifice and magic stones?" Mara pressed. "He's lost it!"

"It all sounded pretty weird to me too," Sophia added.

"Does everybody know about your secret club except me and Joy?" Mara questioned.

Fabian decided to answer. "Actually…Joy knows."

"Fine," Mara huffed. "Have your secrets. I'm going to the police about stolen artifacts."

"No!" they shouted, pulling her back. They heard the sound of a lock being opened, and they all scrambled to hide. Hurrying, they made their way into the secret entrance, Nina opening it with her locket.

* * *

After taking a class photo, they all headed back to the house. Sibuna members planned on having another meeting, so to prepare, Fabian, Nina, and Eddie headed to the boys' room. KT and Alfie joined them, and they were all laughing about something. Eddie reached under his bed and pulled out a box, noticing the lock was open as Patricia walked in.

"Eddie?" KT called.

"The touchstone's gone," Eddie stated. "It's gone. Okay, who took it?"

"Victor?" KT mused.

Nina shook her head. "Something tells me Victor's on our side, for once." Before anyone else could comment, Dexter walked in.

"You," Eddie pointed. "You were the only one alone with the stone at the museum. You weren't napping, you were about to steal it!"

"No!" Dexter denied. "Listen, you need to talk to Sophia."

"She has an alibi," Eddie stated. "You can't blame this on her." Patricia moved to calm Eddie down. "Where is it?"

"Why won't you believe me?" the younger boy demanded.

Nina ended the argument by speaking. "The camera," she recalled.

"What?" they all turned to her. Nina looked at the older Sibuna members.

"Remember during the play, my first term here, how I went to steal the ankh pieces from Victor's safe?" she asked.

"Yeah, but what does that got to do with this?" Alfie frowned.

"The next day, Victor said he would find out who stole the pieces," Nina grinned. "Because he remembered that he had a security camera installed in his office…"

"From when they were installed in the house," Patricia caught on. "Do you think he still has it?"

"If he does, he probably forgot about it," Nina shrugged. "Only one way to find out. If we do find it, then it could tell us how exactly it got out of the safe, since no one but Victor knows the combination."

Sophia entered the room, unaware of the conversation that took place, and Dexter left. "The touchstone's gone," Eddie filled her in.

"No," Sophia frowned. "But who…how?"

"It's not just the touchstone we need to worry about," Fabian reminded them. "The other stones are buried somewhere. We need to find them and dig them up."

"Okay, so, any leads?" KT asked. "Before one of us gets sacrificed?"

"No, not yet," Fabian shook his head as Mara entered the room.

"I think you might find this useful," she held out an old newspaper article. Nina took it and began to read it over. The others gathered around her.

Nina frowned. "This picture dates back to 1890."

"What's that in his hand?" KT pointed to the object.

"It's a canopic jar," Sophia sighed.

"Egyptians used to store mummies' brains in them," Fabian added.

Mara pointed something else out. "I think that's what you're looking for," she indicated a faded out part written in. "Coordinates." Nina looked at it and noticed it as well before Sophia took it out of her hands.

"You think you could help us out, Mara?" Eddie asked. The bookworm pretended to think for a moment.

"Okay, I'll help you," she agreed. "Since you so obviously need me. We need to search for where those coordinates are."

"We should do it tonight," Sophia suggested. "See if we can find the other stones."

"Let's focus on getting the camera for right now," Nina added. "We should split up. I'm going to take Mara into the tunnels to get her up to speed, and Eddie can take whoever else wants to go to grab the camera."

"A chance in the tunnels?" Patricia grinned. "I'll go with you."

"I'll stay here and look up things," Fabian took the news article.

KT went to stand with Nina. "I kind of want to see the rest of these tunnels too."

"Guess that leaves me and Eddie to grab the camera," Alfie mused.

With a nod, they all split up.

* * *

Nina led Patricia, KT, and Mara down into the basement through the secret chamber. It was getting close to night, when they were supposed to meet the others and look for the other stones. She walked over to the shelf and entered the code. To Mara, this was a shock. The four walked into the antechamber, and Nina dug out four amulets and passed them out. Following that, they all stood in front of the bookshelf and Nina pulled the book that put them in the tunnels.

"So, what's the story behind this whole thing?" KT asked. On their way there, Nina had given Mara the cliff notes of the first mystery and the start of the second one. The light noticed they were there and began scanning over them.

"Each chamber has a riddle and was based off of a different god or goddess," Nina explained. "The beacon, if you didn't have a way of reflecting the light, would leave you blind for a day. To those who have trespassed where they do not belong, the beacon of light is your warning song, your eyes shall not see, all shall be dark, until Ra completes his blazing arc."

"You remembered that?" Patricia raised an eyebrow as they found the hopscotch tunnel. Nina nodded.

"Pay careful attention to this one," Nina warned. "Traverse the grid of step or hop, follow the sequence do not stop, all must complete the hopscotch test, before the ceiling stays as rest," she recited as she performed it. Mara tried next, successfully completing it. KT followed, and Patricia ended it.

They continued walking until they got to the beam, which Patricia hesitated on. After Nina assured her that nothing would happen, the four walked across easily. They reached the giant room where the spider web of doom used to be. "A huge spider web with three different threads used to be in here," Patricia told the other two. KT and Mara looked fascinated by this, while Mara still couldn't believe it.

"Upon the foundation on which this house rests lies the solution to the spider web test. To find the armourer in the scholar's hollow, the silver thread of fate you must follow," Nina recalled.

"To pass beyond the weavers throne, lay her daughters in their home, move with care through her poisoned loom, the scarlet thread may spell your doom," Patricia added, somehow remembering it as well.

"The next chamber was one where we had to mix different chemicals," Nina stated as they entered that chamber. "Then we had to play the Song of Hathor, which is very difficult to find and learn. We managed it, though."

Mara noticed they were in a rounded sort of room. "What about this one?"

"On six little stars that borrow light, the secret falcon takes its flight, seek the star in the jackal's lair, be always vigilant and beware, for the quester who completes this task shall find the chamber of the mask," Nina answered. "We had to find reflectors and create the falcon."

"And right over there," Patricia pointed to a hole in the wall that led to a staircase. "Was where we could enter the tunnels through the old Frobisher library."

"What's that?" KT asked, spotting a puddle of water at the end of the steps. Nina walked over to it, drawing a stick with her samurizer. "Is that blood?"

"Stand back," Nina ordered, touching the water with the stick. The stick end burned, and she knew what it was. "Sanzu water."

"What water?" Mara raised an eyebrow.

Nina sighed. "This shouldn't be seeping through. It's poisonous water. The Nighlok use it to stay hydrated and enter the world." She flipped open her samurizer and pulled up something, noticing that a gap sensor she had placed in the tunnels was going off.

"What's that?" Patricia demanded. "That does not sound good."

"It's not," Nina assured, recognizing the sound. She drew her spin sword just as moogers appeared in the room. "Stupid strays."

She began fighting them off, Patricia, Mara, and KT trying to stay out of her way. Since they had destroyed the Nighlok, they also learned that there were going to be a few stray moogers, and few attacks had occurred so far. The rangers always took care of them, but this was the first time they had attacked here since the destruction. They also knew that there would be one more Nighlok, Octoroo, to take down when he made an appearance.

"What was that about?" KT wondered.

"They want the cup," Nina shrugged, pocketing her sword as she finished off the last mooger. "Come on. I need to check on it." She led them into the next tunnel, which held the Senet board. "The Golden prize will tempt the fool, the wise should heed this golden rule. This game of Senet you cannot win, only the reckless will even begin. One wrong move will seal your fate, an end too dark to contemplate."

"My warnings ignored now come the costs. Continue the task and all will be lost. But if fallen friends you wish to reclaim, you have no choice but to play the game," Patricia finished. "Do you think it'll react?"

"Didn't the last time I was here," Nina took a deep breath before crossing. She let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened, and the other three crossed with no problem. "Now, let me grab the cup and we'll get out of here."

* * *

It was a little past the meeting time for digging things up, so the four girls headed over to the school, where they were going to meet the others for figuring things out. Luckily, they managed to sneak out and make it over there without being detected. They ran into the others in the student lounge, and they had just opened the bag of things they dug up.

"It's like the worst yard sale ever," KT huffed.

"No pyramid stones," Fabian added. "Victor definitely said they'd be buried in the grounds."

"The mask was also supposed to be at the tunnels yet it was hidden in plain sight," Nina pointed out. "Frobisher is tricky."

"Maybe we should go back to bed?" Mara suggested.

KT shook her head. "We can't risk Victor finding us with this stuff."

"What about this box?" Alfie asked as he opened it. Something fell out, and Eddie caught it. The earth ninja began unwrapping it, revealing a canopic jar.

"It's a canopic jar," Eddie realized.

"May I?" Sophia grabbed it.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Sweet appeared. "I'll take that," he took the jar. "A midnight excavation . I assume that's the reason for this gathering and for the large holes in the front lawn. I should be writing to your parents about this, including yours, Sophia. Not a good start." Sophia stomped out of the room.

"Nicely done, dad," Eddie scoffed. "Why are you picking on her? It was all of us."

Eddie ran after her.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was moving about, getting ready for graduation. No one had seen Eddie or Dexter since the previous night. After breakfast, Fabian had spoken to KT and Mara about getting a look at the jar. Nina was busy trying to reach her brother or sister to let them know about the attack she found yesterday. Nina and KT had stopped Patricia from doing what she normally did to cause problems and had taken her upstairs to look for Eddie and Sophia.

They had all split up to do their own searching of things. Patricia was focusing on finding Eddie while Alfie and KT had snuck into Mr. Sweet's office to find out some things. Fabian and Mara had gone to figure out what they could about the jar, and Nina was still working on a way to get in touch with her brother and sister. Patricia had a run in with Sophia, and it had not ended well.

"Mara, have you seen Eddie?" Patricia asked as she and Nina spotted the girl in the student lounge.

"No," Mara replied. "And why are you dressed like a bridesmaid?" Patricia had put on a pink dress that was not her style, and so far, everyone who had seen it had made a joke about it.

"Is someone getting married?" Alfie frowned as he and KT walked in, spotting the dress as well.

"The next person who makes a comment about this loses their teeth," Patricia threatened. "Where's Eddie?"

"We don't know," KT answered. "We need to find him fast. Look at these." She handed the girls class photos from previous years.

"It' Sophia," Nina frowned, spotting the girl. "She's in all of them."

Mara didn't believe it. "But that's impossible."

"Unless she's been taking the elixir of life," Patricia joked.

"The elixir of what?" Mara asked.

"It keeps you young," Patricia explained. "Victor's been on it for half a century."

"He's closing in on what? Almost a hundred years old by now?" Nina added. "She could be the same age as him or older if she's taking it."

"What does she want here?" Patricia agreed.

KT had an idea. "The pyramid? Stone? Like the alchemist?"

"Or his child," Mara suggested. They all gave her odd looks. "Okay, clearly, I'm the only one who read the entire article." She pulled it out and read from it. "'The alchemist, accompanied by his devoted daughter…"

"The alchemist had a daughter?" KT raised an eyebrow. They scrambled to hide it as they saw Sophia, Cassie, and Erin walking toward them.

"We've come to help with the graduation prep," Cassie announced.

"Okay," Patricia shrugged. The three girls smiled and moved to help.

"Wait," KT noticed something sticking out of Sophia's back pocket. "Is that my key?"

Patricia smirked. "Allow me." She walked over to the girls and stood with them for a minute. The other four watched. They saw Patricia making a deal with them before acting like she was helping. After sending them off in a direction, she turned to the others, holding up the key.

* * *

"Fabian, we think we know where Eddie is," KT shouted as the five found him in an empty classroom. He was standing by a window, looking at them with a look the older Sibuna members recognized. "Sophia had the key to the crypt." Mara recognized the look as well, but it was Nina who voiced their thoughts, having seen it more often.

"Fabian, what's wrong?" she demanded.

"Who's actually held the touchstone?" Fabian asked.

"Me," Nina, Patricia, Alfie, and KT answered.

"You, Eddie, Cassie, and Victor," Alfie added.

Fabian moved over to the broken jar pieces. "The jar says that when the sacrifice is made, everyone who has ever touched the stone turns to stone."

"So we're all gonna turn into a statue?" Alfie panicked.

"Only if Sophia manages to build the pyramid," Fabian nodded.

"And what about Victor?" KT wondered.

"And what about Victor?" Mr. Sweet appeared behind them, causing them all to turn and keep the jar pieces hidden.

"We were wondering…"

Nina finished for Patricia. "What he was wearing to the grad party. Don't want him clashing with Patricia."

"And now we are going to go find out what Eddie is going to wear," Patricia stated. They all moved out into the hallway, Alfie picking up something on his way out.

* * *

After leaving the classroom, they all headed for the crypt, something which Nina and Mara had not seen before. Nina had heard about it, but there was never time for her to actually go see it. KT unlocked the door and it took a moment before they all ran in. When they did, Eddie and Dexter jumped out, scaring the girls. "Eddie, don't do that!" Patricia scolded.

"Nice dress," Eddie commented. "What are you trying to do? Rescue us or catch a bouquet?"

"Dexter?" KT frowned, spotting the younger boy.

"You can all apologize for hiring the wrong newbie later," Dexter stated.

"He's right," Eddie agreed. "Sophia is not who she says she is."

"We know," Fabian assured. "The alchemist is her dad."

"We need to get that touchstone back before she sacrifices one of us," Eddie declared.

Alfie agreed. "And I turn into a statue." Eddie and Dexter gave him confused looks. "Yeah, you heard right."

"Come on, guys," KT sighed. "I'll look for things in our bedrooms."

"We'll come with," Nina added, looking at Eddie. The two followed KT, and everyone else left to go for the school.

* * *

Eddie, KT, and Nina had ended up running back to the house. They decided on checking the upstairs rooms first for something that could help them. When they reached the upstairs rooms, they went into KT, Willow, and Joy's room first. They split up the room into three sections and began searching. KT searched near her things, Eddie near Patricia's, and Nina near Joy's.

"Eddie, Nina," KT called them over. She took the touchstone out of the black bag in her hands, dropping it quickly on the bed.

"Hey KT," Sophia appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing?" The three Americans froze as Sophia spotted the touchstone. She and Eddie dived for it, and the other girls tried to pull them apart. When they broke away, Eddie had the stone in his hands. Victor appeared in the doorway. The touchstone began glowing.

"That stone is my destiny," Victor pointed to it. "Not yours. Give it to me."

"No way," Eddie denied. "Not falling for it this time."

He ran past Victor and out of the room, heading to go downstairs. Victor went after him, as did Sophia. Nina and KT ran out as well, hoping to catch them. The girls reached the top of the staircase as Eddie stood under the chandelier and Victor reached him, both Victor and Sophia shouting for the stone. The lights began flickering, and a glow formed around the chandelier. Victor shoved Eddie out of the way just as the light fell. KT and Nina met Eddie at the bottom of the stairs, hoping to leave with the stone only to find the door locked.

"The stone," Eddie muttered. "It's affecting the house. We have to get it away from here."

"Back door," KT pointed, and the three ran for the end of the hallway. Every door they came across was locked shut, even the bedroom ones. They reached the end of the hallway, and Sophia was standing at the front of the house.

"Give it to me," she ordered. The wall folded over and locked them in. As they tried to get out, the back wall began moving toward them.

Nina drew her samurizer and flipped it open, drawing a symbol. "Symbol power, teleport!"

In a flash, the three were gone.

* * *

Eddie, Nina, and KT barged in on Dexter telling Cassie and Erin what was happening. After hearing the others were looking for them, the three ran out, determined to get the stone as far away from everything as possible. Dexter, Cassie, and Erin followed them. The other Sibuna members had gone back to the house, just learning how Victor was on their side this time. The three stopped running when they reached a clearing in the woods.

"What are you guys doing here?" KT demanded as they spotted Cassie, Erin, and Dexter arriving.

"Getting a slice of the action," Dexter grinned.

"So what's the plan?" Erin wondered.

"Yeah," Nina bit her lip. "The thing about us is that we tend to wing it."

"Can someone explain what this has to do with Sophia?" Erin added.

Dexter did. "She's kind of older than she looks."

"Like a mature student," Erin frowned.

"A really, really mature student."

"Eddie, we need to decide what we're doing with the stone," KT stated. "And you guys need to go back and wait."

Dexter denied. "No way. We're coming with you."

"Consider this your initiation into the house," Nina agreed. "May not be the best idea, but we really got no choice." Eddie handed KT the touchstone as he and Nina stepped toward the other three. "All right. We're going to make you honorary members of Sibuna."

"What's Sibuna?" Dexter asked.

"Anubis backwards," Erin muttered.

"Tell me there's a salute and cute uniform," Cassie grinned.

"Guys, we're wasting time," KT announced. A sound was heard and Nina groaned.

"You induct them," Nina turned to Eddie, getting her spin sword ready as moogers appeared. "I'll handle these guys."

Without warning, she jumped in to fight off oncoming moogers. Dexter, Cassie, and Erin watched confused, wondering what she was doing and where she suddenly got a sword. Eddie turned to the three. "Do you swear to protect the secrets of Anubis House and to always stand by your fellow Sibuna members?"

"We swear," they agreed as Nina rejoined them, having finished off the moogers.

"Sibuna," she instructed, covering her eye with her hand as usual. They copied. "Alright, KT…" they turned, only to find KT gone. "Where's KT? Where's the stone?"

Before they could search, Nina's samurizer went off. "Yeah?" she answered it.

"_Nina," _Lauren's voice called. _"Sorry for not getting back to you, but we've been dealing with mooger attacks around the city."_

"They're all over the city?" Nina frowned. "I thought it was just the school?"

"_We figure they're after the Cup, like they were when the school was first attacked," _Jayden added. _"The rest of us have also figured out that Octoroo is going to be making his attack today, so we're going to be dealing with that. If we miss your graduation, that's why."_

"Trust me," Nina sighed. "I'm missing it to, and it looks like it might get delayed."

"_What?" _Lauren demanded. _"Why?"_

Nina bit her lip. "I'm trying to help stop a god unleash his wrath on the world." She hung up the samurizer and turned to Eddie. "We're going to be dealing with the touchstone. I'll keep moogers away from us when they attack, and hopefully their leader won't be stupid enough to attack during this."

"Right," Eddie nodded, the other three confused. "So there's two major things to deal with."

"Hold onto your lunches, folks," Nina sighed, drawing a symbol. "Symbol Power, teleport!"

Once more, in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

"Sophia's taken KT and the touchstone," Eddie announced as he and Nina entered the house. Patricia was guarding the cellar door while Fabian, Mara, and Alfie were at the top of the stairs, following Victor down the staircase. Cassie, Erin, and Dexter were behind Eddie and Nina, still confused as to what was going on.

"What?" Victor demanded. "Let's stop her from building that pyramid."

"Before we all turn into statues," Cassie added.

"The world is going to end," Fabian corrected.

Everyone started talking at once, and Mara stopped it. "Quiet!" she yelled. That stopped the chatter. "I think I know where the other pyramid stones are."

"The whole house is built on these stones," Victor looked at the paper. "The cellar!" He unlocked the cellar door as Trudy appeared. "Trudy, everyone must get to the graduation. It's about to start."

"Come on, everyone," Trudy urged, baffled.

Nina and Eddie ran toward Victor. "Victor, wait," Nina held him back. "Let us help. We might be useful."

"Osirion and Chosen One useful," Eddie added in a whisper.

"Trudy," Victor looked to her. "Eddie and Nina will remain." The two nodded at the others, and they nodded back, getting the idea.

* * *

Eddie and Nina had followed Victor into the basement. Eddie had shared a quick kiss with Patricia before heading down. He brought Dexter, Cassie, and Erin down there as well, knowing they were part of this now. Victor was searching for something when they entered, and Nina appeared to be helping him. Victor spotted the other four. "They should not be here," he stated.

"We need all the help we can get," Eddie pointed out.

"Very well," Victor agreed. "Search for the symbol of Ra."

They all went back to searching, looking through every nook and cranny in the basement. Nina even went to check in the antechamber and tunnels to see if they held anything. It was clear they didn't have a lot of time, and the extra hands helping look were helpful. They knew the graduation ceremony was starting. All of a sudden, the house began shaking. Everyone stood under something sturdy.

"The touchstone is back," Victor realized. "Summoning the other stones! Take cover!" Eddie and Nina hid near the secret entrance while Dexter went under the stairs. The other girls hid under a table and Victor hid in the opening frame.

"Look!" Erin shouted, pointing at the glowing coming from the walls. "The stones!"

"The stones are leaving the house!" Victor groaned as the stones pulled out of the wall and vanished into the outside.

"The house is falling down!" Dexter yelled.

"Not on our watch," Nina muttered as she and Eddie got the same idea. Running to the wall with the window, they each put their hands on it, concentrating on their powers. Both their hands glowed purple, and new stones began to fill in the gaps. When it was done, the house stopped shaking and the hands stopped glowing. Eddie suddenly got a vision. "Eddie?"

"I know where Sophia is," he breathed.

Cassie frowned. "How?"

"The house," Eddie spoke. "It's talking to me again."

He ran out, and Nina heard an old familiar voice. _"Nina, you must follow him. Hurry!"_

"I'll handle it, Sarah," she muttered before following Eddie out.

"Sarah?" Erin turned to her friend. "Who's Sarah?"

"Eddie, Nina, wait!" Victor called.

* * *

Eddie and Nina had run out of the house quickly, knowing exactly where to go. Eddie knew because of the vision, and Nina knew because Sarah was directing her. Dexter, Erin, and Cassie were following them. They ran until they reached the area where the pyramid stood, built and ready. The two with powers skidded to a stop as they saw KT walking toward it, as if possessed.

"Stop!" Eddie and Nina yelled. "Think about what you're doing!"

"It's all I've thought about for the last hundred years," Sophia stated, her voice deeper. The touchstone lifted out of her hands and rested on top of the pyramid, fitting perfectly. "The pyramid is built." A bright light washed over them. "So now a sacrifice must be made. Or Ra will destroy the world!"

Not too far away, Nina could hear the sounds of fighting getting closer and new her teammates must be nearby. KT, still possessed, stood from her spot and headed for the pyramid. "Come, Frobisher," Sophia ordered. "Time to play your part."

"No, KT!" Eddie shouted as he and Nina moved closer.

"I want her to do it," Sophia glared.

"The sacrifice won't work!" Fabian called as he appeared. "She doesn't have the coin."

"What coin?" Sophia demanded.

"That one," Fabian stared straight ahead. They all turned and saw Mara, possessed and walking toward them with a coin on her neck that was glowing. The sun changed colors, and Fabian moved to stop Mara. Nina pulled KT back from the pyramid, breaking the possession on her.

KT looked around. "Nina, what's happening?"

"Ra's angry," Eddie answered. "He wants a sacrifice." Fabian was shoved down by Mara as the sounds of fighting got closer. Nina turned and saw her teammates fighting off moogers behind them. Eddie and the others saw this as well, but didn't give it much thought.

"Stop her!" Fabian yelled as Patricia and Alfie arrived. Eddie and Nina moved to stop Mara. She shoved them back, but not before Eddie grabbed the coin. A beam of light shot down from the sun and hit the peak of the pyramid. The sky turned gray, and everyone in the vicinity either ran for cover or watched. Lightning constantly hit the ground, striking whoever got in the way.

Mr. Sweet was knocked down by it as the other rangers finished off their fight, a lightning bolt hitting and destroying Octoroo for them. They ran over, shouting for Nina and confused about what was happening. Victor appeared as well. Eddie and Nina got up and ran toward them. Sophia knelt on the ground and looked as if she was praying.

"Listen to Victor, both of you," Mr. Sweet coughed out. Eddie and Nina looked up at Victor.

"The Osirion will give his life and the Chosen One will give part of her powers so that the world may be spared," Victor explained. "You must destroy it."

Sharing a look, Nina and Eddie stood. They walked over to the pyramid, managing to avoid being hit with lightning. The samurai rangers were muttering to each other, trying to figure out what was going on. Nina and Eddie stood on opposite sides of the pyramid. At the same time, they placed their hands on it. A glow began slowly encasing them. When it had fully encased the two, the bright light and slight ground shaking caused everyone to lose their balance and fall. Eddie and Nina collapsed, passed out. Sophia was turned to stone. Everyone ran over to the two.

Most of the samurai rangers, Fabian, and Mara surrounded Nina, trying to get her up. Mr. Sweet, Patricia, Emily, KT, the younger students and Alfie surrounded Eddie.

"The prophecy came true," Victor sighed.

As the sky cleared, Eddie and Nina began coughing.

"They're alive," Fabian realized. He and the rangers helped Nina stand while the others helped Eddie up.

"The Osirion and part of the Chosen One may be dead, but the boy and girl live," Victor stated.

"So what about their powers?" Fabian asked.

"Nina still has most of hers, but Eddie's are gone."

* * *

After the graduation ceremony, the rangers were standing around in a circle. The couples were holding hands, and Lauren was the only one without a hand to hold. They were unsure of what exactly they had witnessed earlier, but they knew it wasn't something ranger related. They had destroyed Octoroo while Nina and Eddie had stopped the world from being destroyed by an angry god. "What happened earlier was pretty crazy," Mike commented.

"I think we just saw what Nina's everyday life here was," Kevin realized. "I mean, if the stories she told us were things to go by."

"I'm just glad the world is back to normal," Mia commented, leaning into Kevin. "All the Nighlok are gone for good, and whatever Nina and Eddie did helped."

"Eddie said it had something to do with his Osirion powers," Emily nodded.

"Why are we standing around here?" Antonio asked. "Let's go find them and meet their housemates, see the people Nina can't shut up about."

Nina rolled her eyes as she walked over. "I heard that." Fabian was beside her, and they were dressed up for the grad party. "And don't you dare make a gold joke about earlier."

"No promises," Antonio grinned.

"Who's this?" Jayden nodded at Fabian.

"This is my boyfriend, Fabian," Nina answered. "Fabian, this is my brother Jayden, his boyfriend Antonio, Mia, Kevin, Mike and Emily, who you've met before, and my sister, Lauren."

"Nice to meet you all," Fabian greeted.

"So where are you guys going dressed up?" Lauren asked.

Nina grinned. "Senior grad party, which we are late for. By the way, Emily, Eddie's already there."

"Damn," Emily grumbled. "Now I have to send the surprise there."

"I'll see you guys later," Nina chuckled before dragging Fabian away and to the school.

"They make a cute couple," Mia remarked.

* * *

The grad party was in full swing by the time Nina and Fabian arrived. Music was playing and people were already dancing. Nina and Fabian found a place to sit and sat at the table Mara and KT occupied, deciding to join them. Jerome, Joy, Alfie, and Willow were sitting at a table not too far from them. Eddie and Patricia were sitting at a third table. People kept getting up to go dance and whatnot, enjoying themselves. Victor had even made a brief appearance.

Eddie, Patricia, Nina, and Fabian had overheard Victor was leaving, and they couldn't believe it. Eddie had already seen his surprise when his older cousin had stopped by. Deciding they needed to do something, the four gathered the other senior Anubis residents, and together, they headed over to the house. Victor had no idea they were waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

When he came out of his office, they looked up at him. They watched him come down the steps, and he spotted them when he reached the bottom. With a sigh, he dug out a pin and held it up.

He let it drop, and everyone cheered.

* * *

_**Epilogue (will be important for the sequel):**_

_After graduation, everyone went their separate ways. The Anubis residents all went off to college and the couples stayed strong, no matter where they went to school. The rangers all either went to school as well or got jobs while doing online school._

_Jerome and Joy stayed strong throughout college and ended up getting jobs near each other. Joy, like Amber, had gone into fashion design and joined Amber over in New York, where the two created their own fashion label. About a year after college, Jerome proposed to Joy, and the two got married within the year. A couple years afterward, they had their first child, a boy they named Aiden Alfred Clarke. Three years later, they had their second child, Allison Patricia Clarke. They now live happily in New York City._

_Amber had graduated fashion school with flying colors, which didn't surprise anyone since she was in her element. She and Joy opened their own fashion shop under their own label. While in America, she met a boy named Timothy Adams, and they started a relationship. Not long after college, he proposed and they got married. A year into their marriage, they had their first child, Brittany Nina Adams, and a couple years later had their second child, Melissa Jean Adams. They also live happily in New York next door to Joy and Jerome._

_Alfie and Willow stayed in England. Alfie's jokes and comedy improved, and he eventually become a standup comedian who made big money. Willow found she loved writing, and went on to create children books and eventually books for young adults. The two continued dating, and in their last year of college, Alfie proposed. They got married the first year after college. Three years after their marriage, they had their first child, Tyson Gregory Lewis. Two years later, they had their second and third child, twins Joshua Freddie Lewis and Cecelia Megan Lewis. They live in London._

_KT and Mara remained in England and ended up at the same college. They became closer friends during that time, and while there, they ran into Mick. Mara and Mick finally found closure, and they ended on good terms, especially when Mara started dating a man named Richard Borges. They married not long after college as well, and they ended up having two kids, the eldest named Sandra Hannah Borges, and the youngest named Bryan Rodney Borges. Mara became a journalist._

_KT and Mick had started going out, much to everyone's surprise. No one had seen it coming, but the two seemed to click and they were happy. Mick became a sports coach for local teams, and KT had become a teacher, not surprisingly working at the old school. A couple years after college, they had married and had their first child, a little boy named Nathaniel Dane Campbell, and almost five years later, they had a little girl named Kayla Rose Campbell._

_Patricia and Eddie went to the states and stayed in California. They finished up college there and Eddie proposed on their graduation night. Patricia accepted, and within a year they were married. Patricia went on to become a pediatrician, much to everyone's surprise. Eddie went into culinary, deciding to put his love of food to good use. He ran into Mia at culinary school, and the two opened their own restaurant. Eddie also continued with his ninja training under his sensei and former power ranger Dustin Brooks. A couple years after being married, they had their first child, a baby girl they named Morgan Joy Miller. They had their second child three years later, a boy named Peter Lucas Miller. Two years after that, they had a third child named Megan Leanne Miller. They live happily in Panorama City._

_As far as the rangers go, the couples also stayed strong._

_Mike and Emily got their own place after Emily's sister was better and could live on her own. They got married not long after that. Mike got a job working for a video game producing company and Emily got a job teaching little kids. Not long after their marriage, they had a baby girl named Anna Jane, and two years later had twins Steven Patrick and William John. They reside happily in a town just outside of Panorama City._

_Mia and Kevin also got married not long after their ranger gig. Mia did go to culinary school, where she ran into Eddie, and the two eventually opened up their own restaurant. Kevin never quite made it to the Olympics like he dreamed because of an injury he obtained that prevented him from swimming in the trials, but he became a swim coach for the local swim team once his retired. Shortly after their marriage, they had their first child, Ian Marcus. Two years later they had another baby boy, Keith Nicholas. Three years after that came baby girl Tina Danae. They live happily in Panorama City._

_Jayden and Antonio continued dating. They had all sort of seen this relationship coming, and they were happy to see it was going strong. They did eventually get married. Antonio, as expected, continued fishing and opened his own seafood restaurant, selling what he caught. Jayden helped him out from time to time. The former red ranger went back to school, and after graduating, got a job as a teacher at the dojo of a former ranger, the original red, Jason Lee Scott. The couple eventually adopted newborn twins, the birth mother, a young girl by the name of Cindy Mae Ruiz, finding it best for the twins. They let the mother name the twins, and it was an open adoption. The twins were named Jackson Dylan Shiba-Garcia and Marissa Irene Shiba-Garcia. They reside in Angel Grove._

_Lauren hadn't known what to do, as far as what she wanted to do. While in England, she had met a nice man by the name of Jeffrey Browne, and eventually, the two started a relationship. Lauren decided to go to school and eventually got a job as a surgeon, having found the subject interesting. Jeffrey had become a lawyer, and he and Lauren got married not long after that. A couple years after their marriage, they had a baby girl named Sophie Elizabeth Browne. A couple years after they had a baby boy named Brandon James Browne. They live happily in London as well._

_Finally comes our favorite couple of the series, Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin._

_Nina and Fabian continued their relationship. After spending a couple more years of school in England, they moved to California and finished up school. Fabian went into science and had a good job researching for cures for diseases. Nina continued with school until she got a PhD in archaeology, and goes on digs wherever rumors of ancient relics appear. Most of the digs she goes on are in Egypt, which was no surprise there. She and Fabian got married a couple years after college and after moving in together in a house in California. Fabian sometimes accompanies her on the digs. They still hold on to the Cup of Ankh, Mask of Anubis, and Elixir of Life, all stored in a special safe in their house that only they can get in. Months after their marriage, they had their first child, a daughter they named Bailey Susan Rutter (sound familiar?). A couple years after that, they had their second child, Fredrick Owen Rutter. Three years later, they had an unplanned pregnancy, in which Nina gave birth to twins Arthur Daniel Rutter and Olivia Evelyn Rutter. They reside in Corinth City when Nina isn't away on a dig._

_Everyone keeps in touch and hangs out and constantly visits each other. _

_Like Nina wished for, her life became Two Worlds, One Family._

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the end of this story. Probably really lengthy for a one-shot, but oh well. The epilogue at the bottom will be important to know for the sequel, which takes place in the future and is set in the RPM world of rangers. Also, remember Bailey from the RPM team up in the last story? If you guessed correctly, then she is Nina and Fabian's daughter.

**Main Couples and children at start of sequel:**

Nina/Fabian: Bailey, Fredrick, Arthur, Olivia

Lauren/Jeffery Browne (OC): Sophie, Brandon

Jayden/Antonio: Jackson, Marissa (twins they adopted)

Mike/Emily: Anna, Steve, William

Kevin/Mia: Ian, Keith, Tina

KT/Mick: Nathaniel, Kayla

Eddie/Patricia: Morgan, Peter, Megan

Joy/Jerome: Aiden, Allison

Alfie/Willow: Tyson, Joshua, Cecelia

Mara/Richard Borges (OC): Sandra, Bryan

Amber/Timothy Adams (OC): Brittany, Melissa

Finally, 26 pages in Microsoft Word and nearly 11,000 words later, this story is finally done!

Look out for the sequel, which will be in the _crossovers _section like the two stories so far, and it'll be called **House of The End. **

Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you stay tuned through the sequel! Sorry for making this story so long!

Also, for the poll, you guys all seem really dead set on the winner, who won by a landslide.


End file.
